Session 2
Endren: Hey SO i have a quick question about spell components simplest way to put it: do you care? seems to me like a lot of shit ti keep track of GM: pay 5g for spell component pouch i dont' keep track of the little shit but if it's like "A PEARL WORTH 100 G" i will give you the eye. Endren: ok fair enough GM: other than Ydubz who is still missing Mae Endren: oh can i make those changes to my sheet that have to do with my being an elf and therefore having more int and therefore having more SP? GM: yeah sure before we get started Endren: i'll link it to you so you can have the updated version GM: k giving beau 5 mins then we'll roll Endren: http://www.dndsheets.net/view.php?id=69876 also we haven't rolled my hps so we can do that if you want rn GM: ok roll it right quick Endren: 3d8? GM: 2d8 you're level 3 Endren: oh right GM: you get max at 1st level Endren: rolling 2d8 (4+7)= 11 GM: add 11 there you go Endren: sweet GM: and your con modifier Endren: already done that GM: kk there you go does anyone else need anything? Dwindle: (can i have a seahorse?) GM: (no this isn't an aquatic campaign fuck you.) Dwindle: (fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine) Endren: http://www.dndsheets.net/view.php?id=69876 GM: (*writes aquatic adventure where everyone else gets seahorse but you*) Endren: we're going to vashjir hold onto your shorts Dwindle: (you're evil!) Endren: for the zone everyone hates but i love a lot GM: everyone cool loves Vash'jir I love that shit to death :D underwater adventure bb Endren: its so great GM: i still need to go get poseidus maybe wheni'm not being a lazy bitch Endren: like anyone who hates it can like who is poseidus GM: rare spawn drops underwater mount Endren: ooo GM: http://www.wowhead.com/item=67151/reins-of-poseidus Endren: can you use it only in vashjir GM: nope. any aquatic environment basically it's your aquatic seahorse everywhere. Endren: aw shit Dwindle: ( :D ) Endren: 1-210 fishing today so far still haven't gotten a single thing for my fishing daily fishing is fun guys GM: can i get a 1 from everyone who's ready? Ardon: 1 Endren: 1 Dwindle: 1 GM: holy fuck it's a christmas miracle, ET was the first to respond to something Mihall: 1 Jill Carlisle: 1 GM: All right. When we last left off, you had just spoken to Annalee. And were discussing your plans away from the townsfolk Please, go ahead. Endren is removed from the conversation because haunted and sleep (trance)lessness Mihall: "All right. So we know the child is tainted, and Annalee as well. The ghost claimed that the child was irredeemable, but fuck that guy." "The child needs healing, we can be sure of that much. But can a child that age even truly repent?" "It's not as though it was by his own actions that he became tainted." (( Or her? I forget if the child was a boy or a girl )) Jill Carlisle: ((her)) Mihall: (( Then "her." )) Ardon: "Not all taint is due to evil. The child's condition should require no penitence." Ardon nods towards Micah. "I say that we lay out all that we have found to the captain. We know have no reason not to bring him into the loop, and things might go smoother if we explain before we take any action." Mihall: Mihall nods. "Agreed. I will tell him what I know." Mihall goes over to find Captain Micah and lay it all out. GM: Micah is napping in a chair, leaning against the door. Mihall: "Captain? A word if I may." Mihall tries to wake him quietly, without touching him. Never sneak up on an old soldier. Ardon: "Perhaps I should do the talking," Ardon says delicately. "You gruff, warrior manner may not be suited to this task." GM: He jerks awake, his hand reflexively going to the sword at his waist, before he shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "Yes. What can I do for you?" Mihall: "We have consulted with the apparition. He claims that Annalee's child has become a vessel for some dark demigod. While I am not ready to believe his story 100%, it appears that both Annalee and the child have been affected by a suspicious degree of taint, and the barn which was being prepared as his new study, which Annalee was working in throughout her pregnancy we are told, was dangerously tainted as well." "The ghost claims there's no saving the child. I would not be quick to believe him on this, but I do think that both Annalee and the child need cleansing for their own good." (( Haha, sorry, I didn't see your comment until just now, ET. )) Ardon: ((No problem.)) Mihall: (( My bad )) GM: Roll Diplomacy, Mihall. Mihall: (( It's +3 for class skills, right? )) (( If trained? )) GM: if trained Mihall: rolling 1d20+6 (18)+6= 24 Endren: nice ((move over ardon)) GM: Micah nods, "That does sound like a good idea. So you'll be bringing a priest or priestess back with you?" Endren: ((shoulda rolled cleric, fuck)) Mihall: Mihall thinks about it for a moment. "That depends. Do you think it is wise to wait for us to return with a priest? Or would it be better if we escorted her and the child for healing? I understand a child that age is not well suited for travel, but it would cut the time before the taint could be cleansed in half, and reduce the amount of time we allow them to spend around other people, with the taint festering inside them. Ardon: "Annalee herself appears to be under some sort of enchantment, if I am any judge," Ardon adds. "I am not certain leaving her as her child's thrall is the best idea, either. Though where we might find a wet-nurse, I don't know." GM: roll diplomacy again, both of you Mihall: rolling 1d20+6 (2)+6= 8 Ardon: rolling 1d20+11 (15)+11= 26 Mihall: (( Damn, where's a fate point when I need one? )) GM: Micah sighs and rubs his forehead. "I'll have to discuss it with the town council. Annalee's a new widow, and the baby is much too young to travel. Seperating them now may do more harm than good. But I'll talk to the council." He glances at a small knot of elderly people murmuring amongst themselves. He stands, stretching his back with a series of loud cracks, and walks over. Mihall: What do I know of the Town Council and their attitudes toward this sort of thing? GM: you know the names of the members of the town council as per the wiki page for eastbrook. They would not look favorably on separating a mother and child, as this is a rather traditional town, with 'traditional family values'. You may get quite a lot of pushback. also what's Jill doing right now? Jill Carlisle: Jill has retreated over near Endren and is mainly watching the group deal with the issue. She could care less about this whole kerfuffle. Ardon: Ardon frowns. "Jonah said that Councilor Bell's cousin was the one who owned the barn before, and got the place tainted to begin with," he says in a low voice to Mihall. "He might have know, or even been involved." GM: k The Council are talking with Micah, but they keep glancing over at the group of you, and Annalee. Mihall: Mihall nods, eyeing Counciler Bell suspiciously. Ardon: "It might be a good idea to address them directly," Ardon says, walking towards the group. GM: As you approach, Micah gives you a pleading look. Ardon: "Greetings, gentlefolk," Ardon addresses them with a nod. "Has Micah explained the situation?" GM: Gwynneth Asris, the only woman on the council, looks down her nose at Micah, her disapproving expression shifting to Ardon as she speaks. "He has, and as I just told him, we will not be sending Annalee out of the village. Both she and the infant need time and rest, they've been through quite a bit of trauma. As well, neither we nor she can afford the cost of a cleansing." Endren: ((is there a cleric spell that would be this "cleansing" thing?)) ((or is this service only)) GM: ((it's a high level spell to do it outside a temple. Expensive as balls)) Endren: ((okay)) GM: ((in a temple, still expensive)) ((remember your average unskilled laborer earns 1 silver a week)) Endren: ((hoooo shit)) GM: ((adventurers are fucking LOADED)) Endren: ((probably prime targets for bandits)) GM: ((if the bandits are powerful enough to take on an adventuring group)) Ardon: Ardon clucks tongue. "There is no need to fret about expenses, madam. I know that our noble paladin friend would be happy to pay for the cleansing of a child and his mother," he says, nodding towards Mihall. "And while we fully understand your concerns about the child traveling in this state, I am afraid there are few other options. The child is indeed tainted, and both risk death or worse if it remains untreated." Endren: ((Bandit baiting: new pasttime)) GM: Roll diplomacy Ardon: rolling 1d20+11 (7)+11= 18 GM: Gwynneth purses her lips, and glances at Annalee, then Mihall. She glances at the other Councillors. "This isn't something to be decided while we're all tired. Let's all get some sleep, and we'll discuss it in the morning." Ardon: Ardon bows slightly, before returning to join the group. "There is resistance to sending Annalee and the child with us, but I think they can be swayed," Ardon says to the other quietly. "I did have to promise you would be paying for the cleansing, Mihail. They are holding off on making a decision till morning." Mihall: Mihall nods. "Of course." Endren: Endren groans. "Then I think the best course of action is to leave it and go to sleep. We'll handle it later." Endren closes her eyes again and rests her head against the wall. Dwindle: Dwins snoring LOUDLY outside Endren: ((i keep thinking your naim is dwindle the TEACHER)) GM: so shall we move on to the morning? Jill Carlisle: ((mhm)) Endren: 1 Dwindle: ((si)) Ardon: ((Unless anyone has anything they would like to do first, yes.)) GM: All right Everyone roll perception Jill Carlisle: rolling 1d20 +1 (5)+1= 6 Ardon: rolling 1d20+5 (18)+5= 23 Mihall: rolling 1d20+1 (15)+1= 16 Dwindle: rolling 1d20+1 (4)+1= 5 ((lol)) Endren: rolling 1d20+2 (3)+2= 5 GM: all right. Ardon, you wake in the middle of the night to the sound of someone whispering, and the door opening. You see Rewdyn Bell handing Annalee, who's wrapped in a travelling cloak, a sack of gold. well, of coinage you're not sure if it's gold or silver. Endren: (((suspicious....)) Dwindle: ((someone should wake the thief and check the sack)) Endren: ((shh)) Ardon: Ardon rises, and addresses the two. "Is it dawn already?" he says with a false yawn. "I'm glad to see the council has made up its mind to send Annalee and her child along with us so quickly, Sir Bell. And has even provided the coin for the cleansing." Endren: ((hope your bluff is as high as your diplo :O)) GM: Yeah, you gotta roll that bluff bro. Ardon: rolling 1d20+6 (13)+6= 19 GM: Rewdyn smiles thinly, and steps between Ardon and Annalee, who slips out the door behind him. "Aah, we felt it better if Annalee went straight away, on her own. We wouldn't want her to slow you down, and she'll probably arrive faster if she travels alone, as you still need to stop in Lowhaven." Mihall: In his sleep, Mihall dreams of Sensing Motive on that guy. Ardon: Ardon tisks, before bending down and nudging the others awake. "The roads are dangerous to travel alone, councilor, even for a varigal. A mother who has just given birth, must she travel, should do so in a group."waking the last, he walks up to Rewdyn, smiling. "Please move, Sir Bell. We will have to leave now, if we are to catch up." Mihall: Sadly he accomplishes nothing by doing this. As dream-Rewdyn transforms into a pastry before he can finish his roll. Jill Carlisle: ((he decides to finish that roll instead)) GM: Rewdyn shakes his head. "No, you still have work to do here, don't you? You've only been here less than 12 hours." Endren: Endren stirs from the nudging. "What? We're leaving?" GM: "Surely you have news to spread, letters to take dictation on, and that paladin has the King's Justice to mete out. Surely you're not going to skip out on your duties to do by the town of Eastbrook?" Dwindle: Dwin lets off a burp and sits up looking at the commotion Jill Carlisle: "Clearly you haven't known these people long." Mae : Mae rolls over. "Whuzz going on?" Ardon: Ardon smiles widely. "True enough. Then we had best retrieve the new mother before she wanders too far." He approaches Rewdyn until they are nose to nose. "Unless you were not acting with the approval of the council, and are in fact covering your own arse should your cousin's connection to all this come out. If that were the case, you might not like what comes next." rolling 1d20+8 (16)+8= 24 GM: rolling 1d20+6 (13)+6= 19 Rewdyn flinches and backs away. "I don't think it's safe for her to travel with you, that's all." Ardon: "Beggin your pardon, sir, but that is not your decision alone." Ardon pushes past the man, exiting through the same door Annalee left by. GM: You're standing on the front steps of the temple. Roll Perception. Ardon: rolling 1d20+5 (12)+5= 17 GM: ((guys, are you doing, uh... anythign? or is this the Ardon show.)) Mihall: Is Mihall awake yet? GM: yes, Ardon said he woke you all up Endren: He nudged everyone awake Mihall: Oh, okay. Mae : Mae gets up and looks around, she decides to follow Ardon Jill Carlisle: Jill offers a hand to Endren. "Come on. We've got to keep up." Endren: Endren picks up her bag and groggilly heads to the door. Jill Carlisle: ((or that)) GM: everyone else roll a perception as you come outside. Endren: rolling 1d20+2 (4)+2= 6 heh Mihall: Mihall gets up, his combat training instantly taking him from groggy to awake. But he's still irritable. Jill Carlisle: rolling 1d20 +1 (17)+1= 18 Mihall: rolling 1d20+1 (10)+1= 11 Mae : rolling 1d20+2 (15)+2= 17 Dwindle: rolling 1d20+1 (4)+1= 5 GM: Mae, Jill, and Ardon, you see that the side door to the Inn's stables is open. Jill Carlisle: Jill points. "There. The stable doors are open." Ardon: "Oh damn," Ardon says, running towards the stables at a sprint. Jill Carlisle: Jill rolls her eyes slightly and walks after. Mae : Mae follows, still trying to figure out what exactly is happening Endren: Endren groans and jogs after Ardon. Jill Carlisle: She draws her pistol, nonetheless. GM: those of you running to the stables will arrive first, roll perception if you're running. Endren: rolling 1d20+2 (11)+2= 13 Mae : rolling 1d20+2 (8)+2= 10 Ardon: rolling 1d20+5 (1)+5= 6 Dwindle: rolling 1d20+1 (10)+1= 11 ((yay i got a plus)) GM: You hear nothing as you approach. Endren: Are we at the stables yet? Jill Carlisle: When should those walking roll perception? GM: you are now. and i'll tell you, Jill Jill Carlisle: ((k)) GM: You guys are at the stables Dwindle: Dwin yawns "whats with all the rushing" Endren: Endren looks at Ardon. "Yes, what's going on?" Mae : Mae looks inside the stable Ardon: "Annalee," Ardon calls from outside. "We'd like to talk for a moment." He looks in through the open door. GM: Roll another perception. Endren: rolling 1d20+2 (17)+2= 19 hpppp Ardon: rolling 1d20+5 (8)+5= 13 GM: Endren, you see movement in the back of the stable. Annalee is saddling a horse. Mae : rolling 1d20+2 (1)+2= 3 Endren: "Stop!" ((FUCK I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN FORBID ACTION)) Can I use magehand to tug on her dress to slow her saddling? Mihall: "What are you doing? She hasn't committed any crimes....that we know of. She's not under arrest." Endren: "She can't run off alone." Mae : "She could still be under the influence of the taint." GM: Mage hand can only handle 5lbs. You couldn't tug on her dress with enough force to stop her. Also those of you walking have reached the Stables. Mihall: "It would be very UNWISE for her to run off alone. But she is fully within her rights to do so." Ardon: Startled by the sudden shout beside him, Ardon flinches. He enters the stable. "Annalee, it is not safe to travel alone. Please, come back to the temple with us." rolling 1d20+11 (18)+11= 29 GM: rolling 1d20+4 (7)+4= 11 Annalee looks up at you, terrified. "Rewdyn said you were going to take Evey." Ardon: Ardon shakes his head. "We simply wish to take the both of you for cleansing at the nearest large temple. You and your child have been exposed to taint from working in the old barn. We don't know for certain what the effects might be, and we intend to discuss the matter with the full town council." GM: Annalee shakes her head. "I don't want to go." Dwindle: Dwin grumbles Mae : "Oh, why not?" GM: She clutches her baby to her chest. "I wasn't aware I had to explain myself to outsiders." Mihall: "Ma'am, your child has levels of taint comparable to a full grown adult. And your own levels of taint are higher than they should be as well. If she were your age I would say she could handle it, but I've never seen a child with taint levels like that. I don't know how it's going to affect her." "But you're right. You don't have to explain yourself to me and you don't have to do as I say." "But I urge you to consider the severity of what's happening here." GM: Annalee turns her back on the group. "Then leave my baby and I alone. I will worry about her being cleansed when she's older." Mihall: "It may be too late when she's older." "But if you are unwilling to accept our help then we can't very well force it on you. You've made your decision." "I just hope you're prepared to deal with the consequences." Endren: Endren doesn't look at all pleased with the turn of events, but says nothing. Ardon: "You might not be in full control of your actions, my dear," Ardon says uncomfortably. "Will you not at least discuss the matter with the town council before you do anything?" GM: "Am I under arrest?" She asks, still turned away. Ardon: Ardon looks to Mihall. Mae : "Your testimony could be important for figuring out how to deal with the ghost of your late husband" GM: "I didn't ask you." Endren: Endren sighs gruffly. Mihall: Merrow grunts angrily. "No, you are free to go. Good luck. You'll need it." Mihall grunts and turns his back on her, walking back toward the temple. Endren: "Its your funeral." Endren huffs and follows after Mihalll. GM: Annalee clutches Evey to her chest and marches past the group, heading for the door. Dwindle: As she goes by Dwin sticks his tongue at her Mae : "If this comes back to bite us, I'm blaming you Mihall" Dwindle: "What. we gonna get a leathery winged demon girl? maybe she'll be able to adapt to the taint and make her a super baby god or something" GM: Annalee heads out of the barn, walking in the direction of her house. What will you do now? Jill Carlisle: Does Jill see her stalk out? Endren: Endren wordlessly tails her. At a distance Mae : Mae is going to stealth, then follow her rolling 1d20+6 (17)+6= 23 Mihall: "Until she commits a crime, I can't arrest her. Refusing to seek treatment for her taint is not a crime." GM: yes jill, i told you you were at the stables. and you're stealthed Mae. Jill Carlisle: ((oh, you did?)) Ardon: Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ardon follows her. "Will you listen to your husband, at least?" he calls out. "He is quite lucid." GM: Yeah, a wile ago while* Endren: ((yyyup)) Ardon: rolling 1d20+11 (15)+11= 26 Jill Carlisle: ((i thought you were telling the rest of the group)) ((whoopsie)) Endren: ((she said walkers arrivesd shortly after)) Mae : Mae is following while stealthed GM: She turns around. "I know he's lucid. But I have no desire to talk to him. He needs to move on to the next plane." Jill Carlisle: Jill follows Annalee and Endren, then. "This woman is colossally stupid and I don't see why we're bothering to help her," she mutters darkly to her. Endren: "We could just follow her and put her down on the road. It would simplify matters greatly." Endren whispers to Jill, very deliberatley out of earshot of anyone else damnit. Ardon: Ardon frowns. "That is a very cold attitude to take with a man you claimed to love." Ardon tries to determine if she is under an enchantment. rolling 1d20+11 (16)+11= 27 GM: rolling 1d20+8 (10)+8= 18 Ardon, you can tell she has some type of mind-affecting thing going on. Jill Carlisle: Jill cocks her pistol grimly. "Give the word." GM: though it appears to be more subtle than a simple dominate. Endren: "Not here. The town would turn on us in a heartbeat. Put your pistol down." ((Still whispering)) Jill Carlisle: Jill reluctantly puts her pistol down. "You have a point. What do you suggest, then?" she whispers back. Mae : Mae's hand goes to her belt, when she realizes she still has not been returned her rapier. Endren: "She' "She's leaving town. A few of us simply follow her and kill her a few miles out, then meet up with the others later." ((Again, whispering)) Jill Carlisle: "We could always simply incapacitate her and kill the child once she's unable to resist. Make everything much simpler and we wouldn't have the blood of an innocent on our hands." Endren: She adds on in a whisper "People die along the roads all the time, after all." She retorts quietly: "And have her blab about what we did?" Jill Carlisle: "If we do it alone, the blame will fall on us instead of the group as a whole; after all, we've already proved ourselves 'unruly characters'," she points out quietly. Endren: "And then we get lynched." She whispers, not having any of Jill's shit. Jill Carlisle: "Not if we leave town immediately after under protection of the paladin's guard," she argues back . Endren: "The paladin's guard would attack us too Jill. You aren't thinking this through. We would have to splinter off from the guard altogether to do this." Jill Carlisle: "I'm not comfortable with killing the woman. She's done no wrong. We don't need to add her as collateral damage." Endren: Endren groans. "Fine, then we won't do it." She whispers, annoyed. Jill Carlisle: "Let's just follow her and wait for an opportunity to take the child." She begins walking after Annalee. Ardon: Ardon sighs, before skipping ahead of Annalee. "I am very sorry, but I cannot let you go off on your own in good conscious. Would you please look at me?" Ardon casts Fascinate upon the woman. rolling 1d20+11 (1)+11= 12 Endren: ((oh ouch)) Mihall: (( Aw, geeze der Ardon )) GM: She glances away. "I'm not falling for one of your tricks. Stay away from me, or I'll have you arrested for harassing me." Dwindle: ((is annalee currently away from the temple?)) GM: ((you're about a quarter of a mile away.)) Dwindle: Dwin rushes off to the old barn GM: that's 3/4 of a mile away are you gonna hoof it that far, ahead of the group? Dwindle: Yes GM: ok i'll let you know when you arrive Meanwhile. Mae : Mae sneaks closer to Annalee's position, so that if things turn sour she can act quickly ((should I roll stealth again or is my previous roll good)) GM: your roll is good Ardon: Ardon sighs. "I'm going to hell for this," he mutters to himself, before casting Grease upon the baby in her arms. GM: ((dick)) Endren: ((hahah oh)) GM: rolling 1d20+2 (18)+2= 20 Endren: ((well then that solves that!)) GM: She manages to keep a grip on the baby, but bursts out in anger. "Do you think that's funny?!" She turns to Mihall. "I demand you arrest him at once, for using magic on my child without my consent." Nevermind, he went back to the temple. let me change that Annalee keeps her grip on the baby, and turns back towards town, storming towards the temple. "We'll see what the paladin has to say about this." Dwin! You've reached the old barn. Ardon: Ardon throws up his hands and follows her back to the temple. Dwindle: Dwin opens (more like barges in) "Jonah you still up" GM: Jonah looks up from his book. "I don't really sleep anymore." Dwindle: "Technically not no." He takes a deep breath "Your wife is outside the temple with your evil god baby if you hurry you might talk some sense into her before she throws both their lives away" He takes a big swig of whats left in his flask Mae : Mae is going to roll disquise to make herself appear as a woman of the law GM: Jonah sighs. "I can't really leave the barn." Heads up Mae, this village is really small. Annalee knows everyone on the guard and Mihall. You'll stand out. Dwindle: "Have you even tried? Why is everyone sleeping in the temple then?" Dwin plops onto the ground looking at him GM: "Like I said before, they're terrified. This town is just an uneducated mass, terrified and superstitious." Dwindle: Dwin grumbles "alright do you know how to get out of this barn? the sooner we get you to her the sooner you can talk her out. shes too taken over to let normal laws be handled in this matter" GM: "I can't leave. The energies that taint the barn bind me to this location." Dwindle: "What if i make a crystal so tainted that itll allow you out? would that work?" GM: "Yes, that's a brilliant idea. Make another tainted item to carry me like a torch to the temple, where a group of terrified troglodytes are shaking in their shoes at my very existence. That will befriend you to the populace." Dwindle: "Im not looking to be befriended I just want the damn tavern to stay open at night" GM: "Then talk to Etvest, he's the owner." Dwindle: "Yeah he's not letting it open til you're gone. and you're not going to go until the baby's either dead or otherwise untainted. And there lies my problem. either you have to go or the baby needs to go and then you go." "and im not up to kill a kid." GM: "And I'm not going to cooperate with you bringing more taint into the world." Dwindle: "not even for one easily contained crystal?" GM: "No. Even in death, I wont forget my morals." Meanwhile, Annalee arrives at the temple, just as the sun is rising. Dwindle: "Your morals aren't worth the life of your ex-wife then." Dwindle gets up to leave GM: "Are you implying you're going to kill her?" Dwindle: "No the baby will eventually" GM: "Get out." Annalee approaches Mihall in the temple. Dwindle: Dwindle doesn't look back and leaves. locking the door behind him Ardon: Ardon is close behind her, looking irritated. Mihall: I don't suppose there's a line of petitioners yet? ^_^ Mae : Mae follows to the temple, realizing she might need to be there GM: Nope. Mae : ((I mean , begins to head there)) Mihall: D'oh. GM: "Sir, I'd like to report that the Varigal, Ardon, used magic on my baby without my consent." Dwindle: Dwindle's heading back to the temple Mihall: "That's a very grave charge. Do you have evidence of the casting?" GM: Annalee lays the baby on the floor, and carefully unwraps the swaddling, handing you a greasy blanket, before picking Evey back up. "He put that stuff all over her. I could barely keep her in my hands." Mihall: Is there any way to be sure whether this is magical grease or mundane grease? GM: you can try knowledge arcana or spellcraft. Mihall: I have neither, so I can't make a Knowledge check I think. GM: nope you can't. Endren: Could ask one of us.... but Mihall: "Unfortunately, you have made a charge against the magic user I would normally ask to confirm your accusation." "Which makes verification a tricky business." "To see that justice is done, we will need to bring in a magic user in good standing with the court. This will mean that a proper trial would require the accused and his accusor to appear before a trial somewhere where we can bring in a second varigal." Where is a city that would have a temple of taint cleansing *and* magic users in good standing with the royals? GM: Zath Etvest stands up. "We have magic users on the town council, who are capable of confirming this." Ardon: "Her accusation is true," Ardon says calmly. "She is under some sort of magical compulsion, and I have good reason to believe that the baby is the cause. If it is allowed to influence her actions further, it could result in her death. Until she can be examined and disenchanted, I believe it is prudent to remove the child from her presence." Mihall: "Oh my. So a confession, but with extenuating circumstances." Mae : ((Has Mae arrived yet?)) Mihall: "We will need to validate those extenuating circumstances, obviously." GM: yes mae Mae : Mae enters. "I can vouch for Ardon." Ardon: "I also have cause to believe that Sir Bell is involved, as his cousin once owned the tainted barn, and I awoke to see him hurrying Annalee out of the town with a bag of coins," Ardon adds. Mihall: Mihall side eyes Mae. "You have evidence to provide? Or you are merely offering to act as character witness?" "Oh my. And now a member of the town council is implicated as well? This is clearly not going to be a simple hearing." Mae : "I offer the testimony of Jonah, he has several things to say on the matter." GM: Annalee huffs. "So that's how it's going to be. Not only do I have to put up with your continued harrassment, but now you wont take seriously any claim I make before you, because the person I'm accusing of a crime is calling my ability to reason for myself into question. My husband was a respected scholar, sir. I know my rights." Mihall: "Yes. You have your rights. Both sides will be given the opportunity to make their cases before the tribunal. But this will have to be a full tribunal." Mae : "Well were you aware the barn you worked so hard in is coated in taint?" Dwindle: Dwin just...peeks inside then wall scampers a bit GM: Rewdyn puts his hand on Annalee's shoulder. "You've decided you want to have a tribunal, the matter is closed. I wasn't aware criminals being taken for justice got to comment on outstanding tribunals they aren't involved in." Mae : "Criminal or not, I am a witness. I saw everything" GM: Rewdyn raises his eyebrow. "Oh, you were here when Annalee's husband beat her? You were here when he died? You were here when she went through three days of torturous labor, alone, because her husband was too dead to send for someone? You were here when she reported his ghost's presence to Micah? And here I thought Mihall brought the trash into town with him." Ardon: Ardon rubes his temples. "You say some of you are magic users," he directs at Zath Etvest. "Are any of you capable of detecting a magical compulsion, or curing it?" Mae : "Woah there buddy, you're getting ahead of yourself. I thought this was a trial about using magic on a baby. But fine, whatever. Enjoy being scared of shadows and bumps in the night" Dwindle: "Not like it matters. he cant leave the barn" Dwin coughs loudly GM: Rewdyn glances at Zath, who nods, and speaks, "The Paladin has made his choice. We're going to have a full Tribunal. We will hold Annalee and Evey here until you can bring the proper authorities back to Eastbrook." Endren: Endren looks at Jill, she Endren looks at Jill, She's so done. Jill Carlisle: "I take it back. We should have shot the woman," she whispers flatly. Mihall: "Very well. In that case we will have to travel as soon as possible so that justice may be served swiftly. Are there any more who require the King's Justice this day? Or can any other outstanding matters await our return?" "Ardon, you are under arrest pending the outcome of this trial. You are not to stray from my sight until we have gotten a proper ruling on this matter." Mae : "sweet, now that my roll as token prisoner has been passed on, can I leave?" Mihall: "No." Ardon: "Very well," Ardon nods. "Am I permitted to carry out my duties under your supervision? I have news to report, and letters to deliver and take." Mihall: "Yes. Until such a time as the trial is concluded." Ardon: "Thank you," Ardon says, before turning to face the townsfolk. "Well, as long as all of you are already here, I might as well pass on the news. The king's army is taking new recruits. Anyone interested in enlisting is to accompany us to the city." Dwindle: ((great recruitment drive there ardon)) Ardon: He clears his throat. "The Queen Sylmae Memorial Bridge is under construction. There is also news of a brewing war in the north with the dwarven kingdom of Krozmik, after a group of Paladins were found intruding in an abandoned entrance to their land." Endren: Endren massages her temples. By Akrasia these people are unbelievable. Ardon: "That is the last of the major news. Does anyone have any letters they need delivered? I am also available as a scribe, should any of you wish to dictate one." GM: A few people step forward to dictate letters to family members in Lowhaven and Verrilin. Nothing really plot important. so we can handwave it. Ardon: Ardon withdraws paper, pen, and inkwell, and jots down their messages quickly. GM: the messages don't take long to dictate, and while you do, the Town Council sits down with Annalee, and Gwynneth checks over Evey. Anyone else have any business? Endren: Ready to proceed Jill Carlisle: ((lesdodis)) Dwindle: ((nope im good)) Mae : "So are we going to let this baby with the taint of an adult just continue on like this? She should be cleansed at least." She whispers to Mihall ((Mae has no business)) GM: Mihall? Mihall: Nope. GM: All right then, you guys are leaving? Mihall: Yes. Endren: yu yup Jill Carlisle: mhm Mihall: After they're out of the city limits, Mihall rolls his eyes and grunts at Ardon. "I've bought you as much time as I can. I hope you've got a good defense planned." Mae : "I'm kinda surprised I'm not on trial" Mihall: "You were caught red-handed." Mae : "At least I don't soak babies in oil." Dwindle: "Yeah nice going with that" Ardon: "I am more worried about what effect that child will have upon its mother, and the rest of the town," Ardon says distractedly. "Bell cannot be trusted, that is for certain. I simply hope we don't return to find the town a demon-infested hellhole." Dwindle: "I tried talking to the ex husband. he wouldnt come out of the barn no matter how hard i tried" GM: All right, next time Your arrival in Lowhaven And what's going on there. HUEHUEHUE